harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Maia Potter (MP series)
Maia Elaine Potter '''was born on October 31st, 2000, in the Rebecca Nurse Memorial Hospital's maternity ward, in the wizarding community of Hecate Heights, Vermont, to Hera Antaeus and Cassian Potter. She was raised in the walls of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, due to both of her parents being professors. She attended the school as a student instead of as a resident in the fall term of the 2012-13 school year, and was Sorted into Thunderbird. She became involved in the Second Crow War as a key player. Biography Early Childhood Maia Potter was born in a hospital ward in Vermont, but as soon as her mother, Hera Antaeus, was strong enough to return to work as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Ilvermorny, Potter was transported to Ilvermorny, where she would live in the residential Martha Apartments. In her early childhood, her family was close with the Fontaines, and Potter grew up alongside the son of the headmaster, Aleister Fontaine. The two liked to explore the castle and uncovered several secret passageways, which they used to their advantage. Education Year One (2012-2013) The last day of summer, the same day as the sorting ceremony, Potter and Fontaine explored the Serpent's Glade, an area on campus open for students to explore, and a landmark where Isolt Sayre communicated with the horned serpent that gave the house at Ilvermorny its name. The two discussed their aspirations until Fontaine was attacked by a creature that was foreign to the area. The two escaped, and were retrieved by a prefect named Nicodemus Blackwood, the fellow son of a professor. He escorted them to their Sorting, where Potter was Sorted into Thunderbird. She then was chosen by a mahogany and unicorn hair wand, which flew into her hand. She befriended a No-Maj-born named Kaylee Lancaster during these ceremonies. The girl was then taken to Thunderbird Tower after the Welcoming Feast, and met her roommates. Kaylee Lancaster, Freya Hazlitt, Gwendolyn Arcana, and Paige Spellman were all roommates of Potter. They had their first day of official classes on August 28th. Personality and Traits Maia Potter had brown hair that often behaved itself, and she liked tying it back into elaborate braided hairstyles resembling that of one of her role models, Madam Fontaine. Potter was an adventurous soul, who was restless and enjoyed seeking out new experiences. She had an interest in the lore and history of Ilvermorny. This more scholarly interest caused her to get along well with Aleister Fontaine. Skills and Abilities As the child of two powerful professors, Potter had inherited some of their skills and powers. '''Seer- Like her father, Cassian Potter, Maia Potter was a Seer who would go into trances and recieve visions of the future, which were subject to her interpretation. Possessions * Wand- Maia Potter owned a wand with a unicorn core and made out of Mahogany. The wand spiraled into her hand when she mentally called out for a wand to choose her. Relationships Family Cassian Potter Maia and Cassian were not as close as Potter and her mother, but she did respect his judgement, and seemed to take after him in her loyal personality. Hera Antaeus Potter was close to her mother. Despite Potter's guilt that after her pregnancy, Antaeus became sick with a malediction, Antaeus loved her child fiercely, and was surprisingly tender to her, despite her otherwise feral nature. Antaeus was willing to do anything for her child, and Potter knew this. Lorcan Potter Because her older brother was seventeen years older, Maia was not close with her brother. They kept in touch through letters, but their relationship was more like that of cousins, where they only saw each other in-person during holidays and did not know each other all that well. In 2012, Maia did know about her brother's engagement to Mina Snowy Owl, a co-worker of his, and was slated to attend the wedding. Friends Aleister Fontaine Fontaine and Potter grew up together and were very close. They liked to explore the castle together, and got along because of their scholarly natures and their shared history of living on the Ilvermorny campus all of their lives. Potter saved Fontaine's life on the first day of school, when a nøkken attacked him in the Serpent's Glade, demonstrating her extreme loyalty to him. They were devastated to not be in the same house as each other. Kaylee Lancaster Potter befriended Lancaster after she was Sorted into Thunderbird. The two girls immediately hit it off, and Potter served as the guide Lancaster needed for the magical world. They ended up being roommates. Freya Hazlitt Hazlitt was one of Potter's roommates who she eventually became friends with. Rivals Gwendolyn Arcana While the two started out as friends, Potter became quickly disillusioned with Arcana during the events of their first school year. While Arcana was exciting and charismatic, she was reckless and manipulative, and caused Potter injury several times during their first year. Paige Spellman Spellman and Potter immediately did not like each other because of Spellman's elitist attitude and Potter's initially shy demeanor. Romance Nicodemus Blackwood Potter's first crush was the handsome prefect who was the son of a Professor. He was in Pukwudgie. Mentors Merlyn Fontaine Madam Merlyn Fontaine was one of Potter's positive female role models growing up, with Fontaine being Antaeus's best friend. Potter wanted to style her hair like Fontaine's in admiration. Tessa Spiral The Librarian and Magical Artifacts Professor of Ilvermorny was a mentor to Potter, helping her discover her love of learning and her various interests. Trivia * Maia Potter is played by Katelyn Nacon. * Maia Potter has a bond with unicorns and loves their memorabilia. Appearances * Maia Potter and the Unicorn Secret (first appearance) Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Thunderbirds (house) Category:Seers Category:Potter family Category:Ilvermorny students Category:MP universe